User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: City Banter Part 2
This time a day earlier because I'm not sure if I will be able to upload tomorrow. Enjoy :) First time TCW is included in MIWH. City Banter Part 2 Written by:Alica123, Pictures by: Hihi-Killer A/N: HOW TCW IS BUILD: IT'S BASICALLY A REVIEW OF PREVIOUS HAPPENINGS. YOU CAN SKIP IT COMPLETELY AND NOT MISS OUT ON THE PLOT – BUT ON GOSSIPING AROUND THE WIKIA PEOPLE – THE “SERIOUS STUFF” SECTION IS MORE OF A REVIEW OF THE MAINPLOT RELEVANT HAPPENINGS, THE “OMIGOD, WHAT HAPPENED TODAY?” SECTION IS MORE FOR GOSSIPING REVIEWS (AND MIGHT INCLUDE THE BEGINNING OF A NEW STORYLINE HINTED [ACTUALLY, BOTH MIGHT, BUT “OMIGOD, WHAT HAPPENED TODAY?” MORE LIKELY DOES – THEY CAN ALSO BE LIES AND ONLY GOSSIPING THOUGH. LIKE AN ACTUAL NEWSPAPER. A/N OVER Wikia Hell Daily: Issue 1 Hello guys! Sooo, after a few here's and there's our TCW crew from the wiki decided to create a Wikia Hell Daily here. With all the newest scoop. Serious stuff Let's start off with some... Not-that-happy news. Our twelve friends who left off after being forced by Doranor to go on two adventures came back – but not as twelve people. Two of them had to leave us forever. Their names? SC and Aron. We tried to interview the two people who met each of them last: SunriseDaisy and Alica. Sadly Daisy doesn't want to talk to our reporter NeneG about it, and we can't find Alica. A funeral will be held at the graveyard today. Please, for those who have fallen to protect us, do not miss it. What happened in Simiria in short form: * everyone was attacked by dangerous creatures, “lost nightmares” * SC found the skull necklace. Not knowing about how dangerous it was, she put it on. Sadly, that took her life. * A person called Jack appeared and rescued Hihi from being killed – which is why she trusts him now. We aren't sure if we should. * SunriseDaisy found dead SC and took the necklace * They eventually all managed to escape – with the island exploding behind them (Jack warned them about it) What happened in Etamar in short form: * Everyone was in trouble with dangerous creatures, the “damned” * Aron was killed by a wolf after saving Alica from being bit. Apparently they were kissing (!) before the devastating incident happened (How tragic! Like in a movie or a book.) * Ace, Rosalie and Fudge found a temple with the giant first * Jessica and Alica followed * There was a big fight – the giant seemed interested in a stone in Jessica's pocket * they landed on a small island in the middle of quicksand * Fudge managed to throw the stone in quicksand for some reason – that way, the giant jumped after it and died * They met a guy called “Evan” who apparently saved Alica before the wolf killed her too – he tried to kill Jessica to get the giant killed too though (Alica still trusts him for some reason and is spotted going around the city with him – what they are trying to do is unknown) ''--Article by our editors Fudge and NeneG'' Ohmigod, what has happened today? Believe it or not: ROSHI IS TOGETHER! Insiders told our reporters how they saw our beloved couple kissing when they looked in their window (the insider wants to stay anonymous due to possible questions by people wanting to know why they look in other people' windows). SLH has been reported not sleeping at home last night. OMG, where could she be? ;) OMFG! Can it be true? EXCLUSIVE: JON AND CHURCHPANTS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED MAKING OUT WHILE THE MOON SHINED! How romantic!!! Our reporter EpicFork caught them and sure took a pretty little photo. ;D WE JUST ARRIVED AT A PLACE PACKED TOGETHER, AND THE ROMANCES HAVE ALREADY STARTED! What will happen next??? Stay posted everyday on Wikia Hell Daily to find out information AND gossip! Xoxo, EpicFork ….......... “...And may they rest in peace forever – wherever they might be today.” Mak finished his speech. He was the only one who could bring over himself to do it. Slappy and Eric had shovelled the piles of dirt over the empty coffins, filling the graves. It was kind of funny – in a dark way – how Doranor had prepared a graveyard with everything needed for them. The worst part was how big the graveyard was. Hundreds of dead people could be buried there. Like that was what he expected. And those were the first two... Well, not really. The coffins were empty. But they still were graves. Both tombstones were written on. “Here lies SCherry, a fighter, who fought until the very end. May you find salvation”, said the first one. “Here lies Aron, a hero, who sacrificed himself in order to save his loved ones. Rest in eternal peace”, said the second one. Jessica looked around. Alica wasn't there. Angrily she whispered to Hihi “And that's how amazingly grateful Alica is to the person she 'loved oh so much'. He sacrificed himself to save her, and she doesn't show up at his funeral. Instead she's sneaking around with another guy - two days after he died.” Anger filled her voice. “Calm down”, Hihi replied. Laisy looked the most devastated. She was leaning against a tree, a few meters away from the rest of the crowd which came to the funeral. Her eyes were glowing in the sun, reflecting the tears in her eyes. Yet she wasn't crying. … Everyone had left except Laisy, xx, Becky and Jessica. It was raining. All of them were just staring at the tombstones. They were silent for a few minutes. Then xx started talking. “Isn't it cruel how things can change so fast? Just last week everything was normal and they probably had plans for a bright future...” Jessica looked up at the sky for a few seconds. “It's cruel how destiny can change so fast.” Laisy nodded. “Destiny is cruel.” Then a different person joined the conversation out of nowhere. “Destiny or Doranor?” It was Alica. “Because if you ask me, this dimension trash doesn't have to do much with fate.” Jessica was angry. “Oh, you ''came. Finally decided to join the funeral of the person who sacrificed himself to SAVE you? Well, it's already over. Got bored of sneaking around with the person that '''killed' him?” Alica got as angry as Jessica was. “How are YOU supposed to know if he really killed him? It was a wolf, and you know it. Stop mixing up the statements I gave with the truth.” “Now you're just trying to protect him. You're seriously the only person dumb enough to sneak around with some stranger you just met. Who do you even think he is? What did he tell you?” “Look, he just got here like us. Some time before us, but he's stuck here too. He doesn't know why, but he wants out just like us. And he knows more, and he's trying to HELP us. We share the same damn target – an escape!” “And you believe that? When I thought you couldn't be more stupid....” “Y'know what. Go to hell”, Alica said, and turned around to go. Jessica grabbed her. Alica reacted fast, and hit her in the stomach. This time it wasn't Alica who fell, but Jessica. “Next time you try to stop me like that it'll be an arrow in your stomach”, she said coldly. Becky drew her sword she had ready immediately and stepped in between them, ready to stop any of them if they tread to attack each other. Laisy and xx joined. It seemed like they just ignored anyone else's presence. “Oh, and by the way”, she chuckled. “I'm not the only one 'sneaking around with complete strangers'. Seems like I'm not the stupid one here. Maybe you should ask Hihi about this.” With those words, she walked away, still chuckling. “Wait, what do you mean?” Jessica asked, sounding shocked. No reply. Silence. Jessica was still lying shocked on the wet ground, staring to the direction Alica left to. … PurpleJerk was walking through the rainy streets. What she saw the night before had made her angry, devastated and most importantly – upset. She needed to get the two away from each other again. It was her only way to get him back. To get Yoshi back. Even though she found it hard to admit to herself, she liked him. Wasn't it originally him liking her and her being nice and being his first kiss just the night the people left for their adventures? What happened now? Everything was going so fast, and she was just now realising she liked him back all along. But now he had changed his mind. Her rejecting him has made him move on. To Reason. She knew, she had to change that again. And right now, she was heading to Yoshi's. They were going to meet anyway. She had to figure something out. Fast. … Jon and Churchpants were walking in the rain – hand in hand. In the middle, they stopped walking. “Y'know, I heard it's really romantic to kiss in the rain”, Jon said. Churchpants laughed. “Since when did you become such a whimp?” “Oh come on, it's cute”, he said, and kissed her. She kissed back. All of a sudden a football fell on their head – coming from the sky. They broke off. “What the heck”, they said at the same time. All of a sudden tennis balls fell from the sky. “SOMETHING IS HAUNTING US!”, Jon started freaking out. “Let's get outta here”, Chunt shouted and they both started running. They were still being thrown at with tons of balls. Something or someone didn't want them together. ... Cartoon saw SLH heading out. A note was on the door again. Where was she going? SLH probably wouldn't tell her. So she decided to follow her quietly. Walking down the stairs, she tried to not make a sound with every step she took. With that she was a lot slower than SLH – but she managed to still have her in sight when they were out in the rain. Sneaking behind buildings, she followed SLH while she was walking through the city. It seemed like an eternety when she had finally reached her target. And there she was. Meeting a guy. Cartoon came closer to check who it was. When she saw him, she kind of looked shocked. Author's Note First of all, I have no explanation for "xoxo EpicFork" except: I had to quote Gossip Girl. I just did. :P You might as well want to check out TenCents' spin-off for MIWH, "Demon". It's about how the outside world and how they react about the disappearance of the Wikians. Other than that, what did you think of the chapter? AND: 1. Who or what do you think is haunting Churchpants and Jon with balls? 2. Who do you think is the guy SLH is meeting? Why is Cartoon shocked? 3. Roshi or PerkyPerv? ;) And, final question is pretty important for the future of MIWH: Do you prefer adventure chapters or city chapters or do you like them equally? Adventure Chapters! City Chapters! Equally. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts